His Gift to Her
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Chrom hadn't a clue in the world what he would get Robin for Christmas.


**Pairings: **Chrom x F!Avatar

**Timeline: **Post-endgame

**Warnings: **Drabblish, family fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FEA

**Author's Note: **I can't stop writing Christmas fics… And the family dynamic between Chrom, Robin, Lucina and Morgan is so… My muse demanded this be written. So enjoy!

**.X.**

Chrom paces. He paces because he has a problem. This problem can't be solved by his master tactician, however, (who also held the title of his wife, least he forget) even though he's considered it numerous times. What would Robin want for Christmas?

He's given her numerous tomes, strategic book, pieces of jewellery and anything else she could possibly want. But all those things are impersonal. He _needs _to get her something meaningful. After all, without her, all of Ylisse would have fallen from Grima's wrath.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Lucina, six year old Princess of Ylisse, asks, gripping the hand of her two year old brother.

Chrom turns and kneels down in front of his children, "I'm trying to think of something for your mommy for Christmas."

Lucina smiles, "That's easy. Aunt Lissa took me to the market a few days ago to get her a dress! It's really pretty with polka dots and stripes." Chrom can only _imagine _the look on Robin's face when she opens it.

"I drew Mommy a picture," Morgan pipes up. He pursues his lips, "Will she like it?" Lucina nods encouragingly.

"Of course she will, Morgan." Chrom ruffles the hair of his children. Both giggle. These tiny children he and Robin created so easily thought up something for Robin that makes Chrom wonder what he's doing wrong. Ignoring the fact that Lucina didn't even bother asking for his help to get the dress…

"Oh? What's going on here? A secret conspiracy against me?" Robin teases. She had just rounded the corner when Chrom reassured Morgan of his gift.

"Mommy!" Lucina and Morgan exclaim, racing to Robin. They fight over who gets to be in her arms, only having their argument settled when Robin proposes she pick up both of them.

Chrom grins at Robin, "Don't be silly. You'd be the first to know if there was a plot against you." Robin winks.

She hasn't aged a day since he met her over eight years ago in that field. She still makes his heart race. She really is the only woman for him. Chrom joins his family, kissing Robin on the lips. It dawns on him exactly what he should get her.

**.X.**

Christmas morning has come and gone. The sun dips down, afternoon waning into evening. Lucina and Morgan are asleep on their parent's bed, having exhausted themselves out from playing with their new toys.

Chrom leans against the fireplace, watching Robin tuck them in. He warms at the sight. Robin drapes a woolly blanket over the children, pressing her lips against their flushed cheeks for long minutes at a time. She loves them so much. She lives and breathes for their children.

"Robin?" Chrom calls out softly. She turns to him, a tender smile on her beautiful face. He gestures to the balcony and she nods, following him out.

Snow floats around Ylisse, a gift from Naga no doubt, wrapping the Halidom in its ivory embrace. Chrom brushes a snowflake from her nose.

"Merry Christmas, Chrom," Robin murmurs, catching his hand as if falls from her face.

His reply is simple. He squeezes her hand and gets down on one knee. Robin's cheeks go pink as her eyes widen.

"I know when I did this the first time it was when pressures of the war had us confessing our feelings for each other. I never gave you the proposal you deserved." Chrom pulls a small black box from his pocket. "I'm not good with words; you know this better than anyone else." She lets out a breathy laugh. "But, I love you. I love you so much, Robin. You're more than I could ever ask for. You've given me the most amazing years of my life and children I never dreamed of having. So… will you marry me, again?"

Tears shone in Robin's eyes, "Yes. A thousand times yes!"

Chrom opens the box and slides the silver band on her finger. The dark blue gemstone glittered in the waning light. He stands up and gathers her in his arms. He captures her lips with his. He wipes away the few tears that had managed to escape once he breaks the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Chrom says, stealing her lips once again.

**.X.**

**Okay, **so a tad bit more romancey than family fluff but I liked it. Merry Christmas! (And Robin finally got the engagement ring she was denied of in the S-Rank support xD)

~Emerald~


End file.
